Desde la oscuridad - Desafío Krampusnacht
by Luna de Acero
Summary: La oscuridad siempre tiene un atractivo culposo, un dulzura que contamina el paladar... Eren no quería ser un niño bueno, no quería regalos o felicitaciones. Eren quería conocer al Krampus, porque en la mente de un niño de 9 años la maldad era como un juego, hasta que se hizo realidad... AU/Terror/Krampus/Inocencia interrumpida- Para Charly Land que ama estas temáticas y Lila Negra


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un fic tenebroso, cortito, pero creo que efectivo. Este fic pertenece al reto de la página Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms, el mismo se titula "Krampusnacht". Lo estoy entregando tarde, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca (?)

Por favor les hago un pedido muy especial, cuando lean esto tengan a bien buscar en YouTube la canción "O Tennenbaum", pero el cover de la cantante Tarja Turunen, les juro que no será lo mismo si no lo escuchan con esa canción, cambiará completamente su visión del mismo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime. Menciono un poema del escritor español Francisco Villaespesa, "Caperucita". En realidad yo lo conocía como una canción que me hacía llorar mucho, allá por mi 5 años, me la cantaba mi abuela.

 **Advertencias:** Terror, final abierto, angs. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"La cueva a la que te da miedo entrar,**_

 _ **contiene el tesoro que buscas".**_

 _ **Joseph Capmbell**_

.

.

 _Mine no regresó a su casa anoche._

 _La gente del pueblo salió a buscarla con antorchas. Sus huellas en la nieve fueron la única pista sólida para poder seguir. Misteriosamente desaparecían justo a la entrada del bosque de abetos. Como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire._

 _Algunos dicen que había unas pocas gotas de sangre sobre su bufanda blanca, la que su abuela le había tejido esa navidad y que quedó olvidada sobre la gana verde a unos metros del misterioso suceso._

* * *

 ** _"Caperucita la más pequeña de mis amigas, ¿en dónde está?_**

 ** _Al viejo bosque se fue por leña, por leña seca para quemar._**

 ** _Caperucita, di no ha venido, ¿cómo es tan tarde y no regresó?_**

 ** _Al viejo bosque se fue por leña, por leña seca para el hogar"._**

* * *

Eren masticó el dátil seco con sus dientes nuevos, mientras sus ojos de lechuza asustada refulgían como dos gemas en bruto con los destellos de la fogata.

Grisha se sonrió al ver como germinaba la semilla del miedo en el resto de los chiquillos del pueblo. Era el mejor contando historias; historias tan bien actuadas que a veces los mismos adultos las confundían con la realidad, ¿o era la realidad confundida con historias?

—A Mine se la llevó el…

—¡No lo digas! —la pequeña Sasha escondió su rostro tras sus mitones de nutria pinta.

—¡EL KRAMPUS, GROARRR! —Le saltó gritando por detrás Eren, con los dientes aún manchados con la fruta seca que mordisqueaba momentos antes.

Los vecinos corrieron como ratones asustados, gritando y cayéndose, golpeándose y pisándose en una carrera desenfrenada. Grisha lo miró con reprobación.

—Pórtate bien, Eren, San Nicolás solo trae carbón a los niños malos.

El niño se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos para irse a perder en el establo. Hasta él se daba cuenta lo difícil que era encajar en ese lugar, por eso siempre se sentía mejor hablando con los animales, eran más honestos, menos egoístas.

—Padre no entiende —dijo ajustando la bufanda roja y roída alrededor del cuello de la oveja que lo miraba como si entendiera de lo que le hablaba—. Yo quiero que el Krampus me capture, para eso tengo que ser un niño malo, no hay muchas opciones. Es agotador ser bueno, ¿tú no entiendes verdad, Mika? Yo debería haber sido un gallo, o un potro salvaje. No tienes que pensar qué es bueno ni que es malo, solo vives, y ya. ¿Sabes qué creo yo? Que San Nicolás debe llegar a su casa agotado de sostener esa sonrisa todo el día, pero el Krampus… él es lo que es, y todos están bien con ello.

* * *

 ** _"¿Por qué esos gritos? ¿Por qué esos llantos?_**

 ** _Caperucita no regresó…"_**

* * *

—Eren, ¿estás hambriento hoy? —preguntó Carla al verlo tomar el bollo más grande y darle un buen mordisco, despeinó sus suaves cabellos—. Come despacio, nadie te lo va a quitar.

El niño partió el bollo y guardó la mitad entre sus ropas.

—No te quedes leyendo hasta tarde, si San Nicolás viene y no estás dormido no te dejará regalo.

Eren sonrió, claro, eso es lo que más quería, que ningún San Nicolás siquiera se acercase.

Cuando se fue a dormir, apagó las velas. Con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, el momento elegido fue después del beso de buenas noches. Tomando su bolsa de la escuela, esa hecha de lanilla marrón, vació el contenido sobre la cama. Puso los zapatos negros, el medio bollo envuelto en un repasador, la navaja que su padre usaba para afeitarse y su esperanza de 9 años.

Con sus pies envueltos en medias de lana gris, se colocó el poncho con capucha verde inglés. Con el mayor sigilo del que era capaz empujó la ventana hacia arriba. El aire helado de la noche lo envolvió de improviso haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos hambrientos.

Se deslizó hacia afuera, y una vez allí procedió a colocarse los zapatos negros de cuero lustrado. Los sonidos de la noche amortiguaron el ruido de sus cortas pisadas. No se detuvo, no dudó ni un momento. Simplemente se arrojó a ese abismo de oscuridad, incertidumbre y vigilia.

Escuchó los gorgojeos de algunas aves acurrucadas entre las ramas más altas, las hojas chocándose casi con violencia, como si los mismos árboles quisieran advertirle de su arrojo desmedido. El revoloteo de algunos murciélagos ciegos lo desconcentró brevemente.

De noche todo era diferente.

De día se había cansado de hacer ese recorrido, quería memorizarlo, incluso algunos tramos los había podido realizar con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo ahora, por mucho que abriera sus enormes ojos, todo era distinto, extraño, perturbador.

Se aplastó contra el tronco de un árbol cuando el lamento de un zorro le electrificó la piel. Respiraba agitado, el corazón bombeando con fuerza inusitada. Pero el Krampus no le daría una oportunidad si mostraba miedo o debilidad, era el momento de que su maldad aflorara, no volvería así el infierno mismo lo esperara del otro lado del río.

* * *

 ** _"Tras ella todos, al bosque al ido_**

 ** _Pero ninguno se la encontró._**

 ** _Decidme niño, ¿qué es lo que pasa?_**

 ** _¿Qué mala nueva llegó a tu casa?"._**

* * *

El río corría raudo, ya era tiempo de descongelamientos, y la corriente había crecido. El agua brillaba ante los haces lunares, como finos hilos de plata enredándose constantemente. Se detuvo algunos segundos, mirando la punta de algunas piedras que sobresalían, calculó los saltos, cuatro y luego tendría que mojarse un poco.

Escuchó el balido de Mikasa en la lejanía, como un presagio de lo que vendría, como última advertencia a su osadía. Pero su determinación era fuerte como el roble, dura como los cantos rodados de ese río que simulaba una frontera, el que dividía sus dos mundos.

Inspiró y se aventuró con prisa. Casi se resbaló en la segunda roca que estaba cubierta de un poco de musgo, pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio. Brincó de nuevo y una vez más. Ahora el tramo final le parecía más largo de lo que le había parecido. Sin dudarlo hundió los pies en el agua renegrida, sin alcanzar a ver bien el fondo.

Largó un chillido de sorpresa cuando el agua le trepó hasta las huesudas rodillas. El frío aguijoneándole la piel, como astillas de hielo buscando donde alojarse. Atientas, trastabillando como un carnerito recién parido, acortó la distancia. Dolía. No supo cuando estuvo castañeando los blancos dientes, pero al fin con sus pequeñas manos se afirmó de algunos yuyos de la orilla próxima. Medio arrastrándose salió al fin y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las últimas estelas de las húmedas lamidas que el río le había regalado.

Caminó un poco más despacio esta vez. Y le llevó algunos minutos darse cuenta de una condición muy singular. De ese lado del bosque… nada hacía ruido. Apenas se sentía el movimiento de su cuerpo y la fricción de las telas. No había aves gorgojeando, ni zorros lamentándose, ni murciélagos revoloteando. Solo había un espeso, pesado silencio abrumador.

La oscuridad se incrementaba porque las copas de los árboles eran más tupidas y cerradas. La luz de la luna se desperdigaba como monedas de plata sobre el suelo yermo, por aquí y por allá algunos yuyos, nada más.

Temblando por el frío, el pequeño se aventuró a pesar de que empezaba a sentir como el temor le contaminaba las venas. Empero no iba a rendirse. Y al fin llegó a la cueva. Un leve olor a azufre molido y cenizas se desperdigaba sutilmente. Sombras y mudo misterio.

Como si manos invisibles hubieran surgido de la nada, su cuerpo se detuvo. Cuando la respiración se volvió calma, pudo escucharlo arremolinándose adentro. Escamas chochando. Siseo de cientos de serpientes despertando de su cerrado sueño.

Tan rápido se le fue encima, que Eren ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Las leyendas estaban equivocadas, el Krampus no era un monstruo con patas de cabra. Era un hombre hermoso, pálido como los muertos, con los ojos grises, de pupilas verticales y una sonrisa maligna que ocultaba filosos dientes. Por primera vez el chiquillo sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de la verdad.

La viperina y grisácea lengua se deslizó desde los finos labios como un papiro que se desenrolla despacio, como una especie de extensión del cuerpo de ese atractivo hombre, se le enredó en el palpitante cuello. Más fría que el agua del río. No era una caricia. Era degustación.

* * *

 ** _"¿Por qué esos gritos? ¿Por qué esos llantos?_**

 ** _Caperucita no regresó._**

 ** _Solo trajeron sus zapatitos._**

 ** _Dicen que un lobo… se la comió…"_**

* * *

Carla se desvaneció. Grisha apretó el par de zapatos negros contra su pecho acongojado.

Una nueva comitiva salió del pueblo, con antorchas, machetes, horcas y azadones. Revisando cada pequeño rincón del bosque. No se preocuparon de cruzar el río, con esas corrientes bravas sería imposible que un niño como Eren lo hubiera atravesado, menos a noche cerrada. Si se hubiera ahogado hubieran encontrado el cuerpo.

No encontraron ni un solo rastro. Solo ese par de zapatos secos debajo de un abeto. Como un regalo esperando por ser recogido.

Cuentan algunos valientes, que en las noches se escuchan las risas del niño tintineando juguetonamente por entre los árboles. Todos han dicho que es lo más espeluznante que han escuchado jamás.

.

By Luna de Acero… asustada…


End file.
